Welsh Dragon or Dragon Slayer
by Kazuma Hyoudou
Summary: Kazuma Hyoudou is a dragonslayer of Fairy Tail who was sent to another universe so called DxD Universe by Zeref. He is in a mission to find his comrades and go back to Magnolia. But will he unravel the secrets of this new world. Will he able to succeed his mission to find them with a new partner or will get stuck in this new world. kinda overpowered OCs (another oc coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: To Another World

[Dream]

Boom!

Kazuto! Need help hear! Exclaimed Kazuma as he charges right at Zeref, lighting his fists on fire.

"I know , Damn it." said Kazuto with electricity running through his hands running right at Zeref.

"I shall cleanse this world from darkness, Here and Now." Zeref said as he covered himself In Demonic Aura and unleashed his ultimate attack at Fairy Tails two strongest dragonslayers.

Gaaaahhhhhhh! Screamed Kazuto and Kazuma while their fist in Zeref's face taking Zeref's attack head on .

Ssssshhhiiiinnnnggg!

Darkness…

The Last thing I saw when I fought the God of Death Zeref

What happened after that?

Did I die?

Will I ever see the light again?

[Dream End]

I wake up in the morning seeing my ceiling like always but it makes me feel scared remembering what happened to me when In fought Zeref

{Maybe you should calm down partner.} said Ddraig

Yeah. Maybe so. I looked at the time and realize it was my first day of school. "Oh Shoot." I ran to the shower, dried myself wore m uniform, ate breakfast and dashed of to school.

Oh! By the way the names Kazuma Hyoudou and I'm a second year student in Kuoh Academy and I'll be the new student this year.

I walked down the hall noticing people staring at me cuz I'm new here and I was wondering where my classroom was until I found it. I inhaled and exhaled because I was somewhat nervous but manage to overcome it. Knock! Knock!

Yes! Who are you? Said the teacher. "I'm the new transfer student."

Oh! Hello. Just wait a moment. The teacher went in and said something then called me to come in.

"Hello! My name is Kazuma Hyoudou I'm a new student. Please take care of me." I announced with the most cheerful smile I can make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Perverted Duo

"Okay. Mr. Hyoudou could you please sit beside Matsuda and Motohama." What why would you put them near the perverted a brunette with a red headband. "Yeah just like Murayama said why would a hot guy like him sit beside the perverted duo." Said the blushing girl with the peach hair.

"Wait! Why would she call me hot if I'm not even that attractive." I said in my head

Hey! Ddraig do I even look attractive! I yelled at Ddraig. [You do I just think it's the dragon aura your possessing]." yeah I thought so too."

Okay! Class stop complaining about where Mr. Hyoudou should sit. The teacher said.

Okay after school ended the so called The Perverted Dou A.K.A Matsuda and Motohama dragged me outside in lightning-fast speed then hid in the bush at the back of the small building. Hey Kazuma want to see something cool. Motohama said while gesturing his hand to follow him. But Kazuma looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she saw in a window inside the old school house but the only thing weird is about her crimson red hair he stared at her until she went inside. Who is she? Oh. you mean Rias Gremory one of the Two Onee-sama's of Kouh. Okayy! So whats the cool thing your gonna show me. Kazuma replied. Just take a look pointing at the peep hole. Matsuda said fixing his glasses with a lecturous look in his face. Okkkkaaayy! I said sarcastically but as I look at the peep hole I saw girls changing underwear and some even naked. aaaahhhh! I screamed shutting my eyes but my voice was loud enough for the kendo girls to hear me.

Oh no I can hear their foot steps the girls are going to kill me and everyone is going to call me a pervert.

'Hey aren't you the new kid." said a voice I remember ,that voice isn't that the girl who called me hot. "And what are you doing with the perverted dou." said the brunette. Well I was dragged by them after school and they said that there was something cool inside the peephole then I saw you guys in … " I said while blushing.

Well just noticing that the Perverted Dou ran away again. Well just promise us that you will never hang out with those perverts okay. said Murayama while give me a hand up.

" We did'nt give you a proper introduction yet did we. "Well my name's Murayama and this is Katase." mentioning her hand to the peach-haired girl. "Hello." said Katase. and this is the rest of the kendo club." Hello." every girl said. "Hello I'm Kazuma its nice to meet all of you.

At the Old School House

"Buchou is everything alright? "

Rias Gremory turned her head to the side to see a young lady in a buxom figure with the same age as her with very long black hair ties to a ponytail and violet eyes

(Time Skip)

5:00 pm in the bridge

I was at the bridge walking after dealing with the kendo club suddenly hearing a voice. "Kazuma Hyoudou" I turned back as I heard my name. " Yes is there a problem." "Will you go on a date with me? a buxom girl with a young attractive figure asked me.

Okay guys that will be the end of this chapter. As you guys know I got this character form the fanfiction by the name of Issei's older brother by GhostStryker92 so the character is owned by him so don't give me all the credit.

There will be an new chapter at October 31, 2014

Hope you like it

Kazuma Hyoudou


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Date

Will you go on a date with me? My eyes blinked once, twice, thrice. "Pardon. I think I didn't get that right." "I said will you go on a date with me."

I was frozen when I heard that four letter word "D-A-T-E" this was the first time a girl actually asked me out well it made me remember...

-(Flashback Start)-

Hey! Erza. Said a 15 year old boy with brown hair that looked like a young Kazuma.

"Yes. Kazuma." answered me directly while turning her back at Mirajane with a small blush on her cheeks

"Will you go out with me?" I asked while shutting my eyes tightly while blushing my whole face with the same shade as her hair.

Bbbaaammm. I opened my eyes seeing Erza on the floor fainting from what I said.

-(Flashback End)-

"Yeah. Sure is 10 a.m. seem okay to you on Sunday." I replied with a grin

"Really! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." with that the girl said happily jumping up and down away from him.

Hey! What's your name? You know I can't go on a date with a person that I don't know right. I said sweat dropping

"It's Yuuma." She said at the edge of the bridge

Time Skip

Sunday at 10:00

It's Sunday. Issei was leaning on a lamppost waiting for his date to arrive. He's currently wearing an opened black leather jacket with red t-shit underneath it. He's wearing matching black trousers and his usual black and red sneakers.

"Issei! I'm sorry for being late!" Issei turned his looked to his right when he heard Yuuma's voice.

"Ah, Yuuma. Good morning. It's okay, I too have just arrived." Issei smiled as he replied back to the Fallen Angel.

"Where are we going today?" Yuuma asked.

"Hehehe, it's a secret~" Issei said it teasingly. "But, I can tell you this, we have to go to someplace else during evening."

"O- Okay…" Raynare rose her eyebrow trying to figure out where Issei will take her.

The date went pretty smoothly, as Issei brought Raynare to shopping malls, amusement park, arcades, café for them to take a break and restaurant to have their lunch. Raynare helped Issei to pick some clothes in a clothing store.

(On the Park)

She went to the fountain and stood in front of Issei...Uneasiness clear in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for this Issei. I wish there was some other way."

She formed a spear of light and stabbed him in the stomach, leaving a huge hole in him.

She flew away and you could see a trail of tears following her.

'I don't think it was her fault Albion. You noticed the uneasiness and saw the tears she shed after leaving right?'

"Yeah, now hurry or you are gonna die!"

He pulled out a slip of paper with a magic circle on it and said "I wish I could have a second chance at life. A chance to do it right."

The paper flew up and a bright red light shown brightly.

When it calmed, a girl that he recognized very well appeared.

"So you are almost dead. I will bring you back...as my devil servant."Said a familiar Redhead Rias Gremory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: I'm a Demon

The Next Morning,

The sun shined through Kazuma's window, causing the young man to rub his eyes. When he lifted his hand up, his hand pressed against something else. It felt some yet firm . Kazuma's eyes shot open, and he looked to see a pair of very large breasts next to his face, and crimson hair next to him. Kazuma yelped and shot off his bed, running towards his window. His eyes widened further. "R-rias-senpai?!" Indeed, Rias Gremory was in Issei's bed, naked. Kazuma backed away when Rias moved about, and her eyes fluttered. Her blue-green eyes fully opened, and as Kazuma was set in her sight, she smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Kazuma, confused beyond belief, shakily pointed to her.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing here?!" Rias chuckled.

"I checked to see if you got home last night." Kazuma stiffened.

"U-um, w-we didn't-?"

Rias waved him off. "Don't worry, Kazuma-kun. We did nothing of the sort." Kazuma sighed in relief.

But then Rias smirked and teased him. "Hmm. Unless you wanted to."

Kazuma's relief immediately turned to anxiety, and Rias giggled.

Kazuma blinked and his eyes widened.

"H-hold on, were you here the whole time?"

Rias raised an eyebrow, and chuckled again. "No, silly. I asked your parents if I could check on you. I told them I was a friend of yours at school, and they were kind enough to let me in."

Kazuma shook heavily, and palmed his face. Rias chuckled in amusement. "Poor Kazuma-kun looks so hysterical with fear." Kazuma shook his head. "I'm more scared of how you knew where I lived." Rias just gave him a mysterious smile and snickered.

After getting dressed, the two walked together to school, and then Kazuma did free - running on the houses the they had to go separate ways, with Issei glancing behind ever so frequently to make sure Rias wasn't following him.

(Saturday)

The Alarm Clock Rings to start the new day. As, Kazuma tries to hide in pillow from the annoying sound at the start of the day, so he tries to snooze the alarm as fast as he can but when he does it he accidentally destroyed the alarm clock.

"What happened to me." Kazuma says as he gets up and look at the mirror staring his arms.

"The Gremory must have turned you into one of her slaves I guess." Said Ddraig as a green mark in his hands.

"Okay. So since it's a Sunday why don't we train in the basement." Kazuma said already coming up with an idea.

"It better be new though" Said Ddraig in his left hand. "I know that, let's try welding a rapier."

( Flashback Start )

"Kazuma, I entrust you with this rapier. It is said by the legend that this sword hold a power of a Phoenix ages ago." Said a huge Red Dragon giving the sword to the 5 year old brunette.

"You got it Igneel I will use it wisely later on in the future." says a grinning Kazuma

"Now that's my boy." Smiles Igneel

( Flashback End )

"It's been a long time dad" Kazuma thought as he went to his closets floor and undid some seals and the floor goes up.

Kazuma takes a breather before he takes out the Rapier his father gave him. As, he picks up the sword he takes out the linen covering it and draws the sword.

"Sword of the Burning Phoenix once said that a Phoenix was sealed inside of it and has the power to heal the user of its injuries." Kazuma says while looking and holding the sword with care like it the precious this in the world.

(The sword looks like Asuna's Rapier but it's pinkish red and the gem is red with a dragon out line in it.)

"Requip: Burning Wrath of the Phoenix!"

A Crimson Red Seal appeared under Kazuma and Fire started to light from the floor and making a tornado while he was inside not harmed at all. And as the fire died out Kazuma was covered in a red coat with flames.

( It's like Kirito's Coat but instead of black it's red and there is some flicker of Flame at the collar with the gloves red too)

"I miss this blade and it's warmth" Said Kazuma.

After that Kazuma goes to the basement and trains the whole time.

( Monday )

Kazuma climbs up to the roof in his uniform and starts free - running from houses to houses like an assassin until he arrived at the school until he sees the old school house he landed on the school grounds and uses Eagle Vision to sense who and how many people are there, he sensed four devils in the school house.

He decides to go on what he is doing and starts to walk his way to his class.

At the end of school, he starts to pack his things until. a girl walked in through the class. She walked over to Kazuma's desk.

"Kazuma Hyoudou?"

Kazuma looked up at the call of his name, and blinked at the sight of the girl. The girl was very attractive, with long black hair, and blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, enhancing her light brown eyes. Kazuma noted the girl's serious expression, and answered.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Kazuma's eyes widened. 'She must be the representative of Rias-senpai's friend.'

"Y-yeah sure." The girl turned around, prompting Issei to grab his bags and follow her.

The walk to the Occult Research Club was extremely silent. Kazuma nervously looked in front of him. He could tell by the way the girl walked, that she had a serious air about her. Kazuma rubbed the back of his head shyly. In his honest opinion, the girl was very pretty. He decided to get to know her.

"So um, can I ask what your name is?"

The reply was quick and curt. "No."

Kazuma flinched slightly at her tone. "Oh... all right." He adopted a bashful look, looked down on the floor, and placed his hands in his blazer pocket as he followed her.

The girl looked behind her, and seeing Kazuma's downcast expression, her eyes softened, and she looked to the front.

"Tsubaki." Kazuma lifted his head up. "Huh?"

Tsubaki looked at him.

"Tsubaki. Tsubaki Shinra."

Blinking repeatedly, Kazuma looked at Tsubaki for a few moments, and he smiled gratefully.

"Ah. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends, Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the affectionate suffix to her name, and quickly turned her head around to the front, trying to suppress her blush so that Kazuma couldn't see it. Her cheeks tinted pink, and she furthered her noted the change in their distance, and he hurried.

"H-hey, wait up!" The two continued their walk, until they stopped and spotted the old schoolhouse. Kazuma's eyes lifted and he gasped. Tsubaki heard this and turned around to give him a questioning expression. Seeing the look on her face, Kazuma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha. gomen nasai, Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki inwardly cursed herself for blushing at the nickname. She was just grateful that Kazuma was no longer looking at her, but at the house.

"It's just that it's such a beautiful house." He chuckled.

"I should have modeled my shed after this."

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow at the last sentence, but she let it go.

The two walked up to the house door, and Tsubaki opened it, allowing her and Kazuma to enter. Kazuma looked on in amazement at the sight. The room was wood-paneled with Victorian-style coaches and chair along the walls. Kazuma continued to stare wide-eyed, and he made sure to rethink about changing the look of his shed. 'Note to self. Ask the owner of this house for some blueprints.' Then, Kazuma heard a chuckle, and he turned around.

"Nice of you to join us, Kazuma-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

"Nice of you to join us, Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma's eyes widened at the number of people in the room. There was a crowd of students behind Rias, who was sitting on a sofa. Kazuma set his sights to Tsubaki, who walked over to a girl with short black hair and violet eyes, who also had a crowd of students behind her.

"Glad you could make it, Kazuma-kun," said Rias with a warm smile on her face.

Kazuma rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the crowd.

"Y-yeah, it's good to be here, Rias-senpai," the young man said.

Rias turned to the girl with long black hair, with her orange ribbon in place. Her violet eyes glanced at Rias and back to Kazuma in amusement.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, Akeno?"

The girl named Akeno, giggled. "Ufufu." She walked over to Kazuma and bowed down.

"Ara ara. Hi there, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma nodded in respect, and bowed to her as well.

"O-oh, y-yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Akeno-senpai," Kazuma greeted nervously. Akeno seemed to find this amusing, since she was still smiling and giggling.

'She must be the other Great Lady that Matsuda and Motohama mentioned,' Kazuma thought.

Next, a young man with short blond hair and grey-white eyes approached Kazuma. He held out his hand to Kazuma.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kazuma blinked repeatedly, and then his eyes widened. 'Oh man. That's right. I've seen him around school before. He's the school pretty boy. Haha, so this is the guy Matsuda and Motohama keep talking trash about. Hmm. He seems like a nice guy though.'

Kazuma smiled, and shook Yuuto's hand, grasping it firmly.

"Likewise."

Yuuto then looked behind him, and smiled. A girl with white-grey hair and hazel eyes sat on the couch a piece of youkan. Kazuma raised an eyebrow. 'I've seen her before as well. Come to think of it, I've seen a lot of these people around the school.'

Yuuto walked over to the girl and introduced her to Kazuma.

"This is Koneko Toujou." Koneko nodded her head to Kazuma, who smiled and bowed down and back up.

"Nice to meet you as well." Satisfied with his answer, Koneko went back to eating her youkan. Kazuma hummed in remembrance. 'Now I remember her. She's the mascot for our school!'

Then a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes approached Issei. She wore the same Kuoh Academy girls' uniform as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, albeit with a black sweater vest. She smiled gently.

"H-hello. I'm Asia Argento. It's a delight to meet you." Asia smiled with an innocent air, as she bowed down.

Kazuma smiled as well and bowed down. "Ah, nice to meet you too."

With her group done with their introductions, Rias turned to the girl with short black hair and nodded to her.

The girl turned to Kazuma with serious eyes.

"My name is Sona Sitri. Pleasure to meet you." Kazuma nodded as he remembered. 'I remember her too. She's the third most popular girl at our school.'

Sona turned to the students behind her, and stood across from them.

Second to Sona, was the girl Kazuma had already met; Tsubaki Shinra. Despite this, Tsubaki reintroduced herself anyway.

"Tsubaki Shinra."

Kazuma nodded, with a smile on his face. "Ah, Tsubaki-chan. Nice to meet you too...um again. Haha." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

The students behind Sona, and Sona herself widened their eyes at the added suffix to Tsubaki's name. Tsubaki's eyes widened as well, and a blush, unfortunately, formed on her face. She quickly stood to Sona's side.

A girl with white hair and blue-green eyes walked up.

"Momo Hanakai." Kazuma nodded, as Momo stood to Tsubaki's side.

Next, was a slim girl with long brown hair and matching eyes. Kazuma noted she had a blue headband.

"Reya Kusaka." She stood to Momo's side.

A hyperactive and cheerful girl ran over and attacked Issei into a hug. She had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair had swept bangs and an antenna sticked out from the top. Kazuma jumped in surprise, but wanting to be polite, let her commence the interaction. Sona raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, but as she looked to her side, her eyes widened a little to see Tsubaki glaring slightly at the girl hugging Kazuma, her light brown eyes narrowed.

"Tsubaki?" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise and she looked to Sona, who fixed her with a unreadable expression. "Are you well?" Tsubaki stared at her for a moment and then stiffly nodded, her expression reverting back to its serious look.

"Yes, President. I'm fine."

Sona blinked, but let it go.

The girl hugging Kazuma let go of him and smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Kazuma! I'm Tomoe Meguri! It's nice to meet you!"

Kazuma's eyes widened, and while he was glad the hug lasted sooner than he thought, he gave her a smile.

"Ah, haha. Nice to meet you too, Tomoe-san." Kazuma nodded to her.

Tomoe smiled wider, and she stood next to Reya's side, with Tsubaki subtly but surely giving her a light glower.

Next, was a tall girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching blue eyes. Issei tilted his head, as he noticed the girl had a bishounen face, but she was attractive nonetheless. She gave him a polite smile.

"Tsubasa Yura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kazuma smiled and bowed. "Likewise, Tsubasa-san." Yura stood next to Tomoe's side.

Kazuma was unprepared when a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, had him in a playful headlock and noogied his head. It didn't hurt to Kazuma exactly, but it was uncomfortable. Thankfully, the young man stopped, let go of Kazumai's head, and held out his hand.

"What's up, man? The name's Genshirou Saji. Call me Saji." Kazuma chuckled, and shook Saji's hand.

"Ah. Likewise, Saji." Saji went to Yura's side."

"Come Kazuma-kun. Sit on the sofa with us. There is something I must tell you. And then we will discuss whatever questions you have."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Partner

( Flashback Start )

"Hey, partner you okay you know that we need to be strong when we go out there you know." a handsome boy said. " Yeah we have to beat them for Fairy Tail cuz we won't let anyone stop us being the number one guild. " Kazuma said as he does the fairy tail symbol. " That right we won't let our guild mates down. Let's do this! " as they run and disappears to the area where the Garden Magic Games was at.

"Kazuto Kirigaya" (Kirito from SAO is the second person who I am putting in this story as well as making his Kazuma's partner)

( Flashback End )

" Kazuma-kun just for you to know that we all are devils." As everyone of them show their wings but Tsubaki hesitated then just show Kazuma her wings.

"That means I am one too right. " As Kazuma unwrapped his wings from his back

"You take this awfully well."

"You aren't my first encounter with the supernatural."

"Oh really now. And what, pray tell, was the

first?"

He smirked and said "Fallen angels. They tried to kill me once before. Not to mention my old friend.

Rias says "Anyway, Issei, this is my peerage that you are a part of. Kiba is my knight. Koneko is my rook. Akeno is my queen and I am the king."

Sona said " I will tell you what are my price next time we meet Kazuma-kun. " as she walks her way out of the old school house as her servants followed her out with Tsubaki waving goodbye to Kazuma with a blush on her cheeks, as they disappeared.

"So what peice am I Rias-senpai?" as he turns back to Rias

"A pawn sorta."

"Wow. Way to kill a joke Rias-senpai . What do you mean sorta?"

"You are a pawn, yes, but something about your sacred gear made you worth all of them."

"Oh you mean ? Hey Ddraig, you are worth alot."

Rias sat in shock. He already knew about his sacred gear before this and can communicate with it.

"So do you already know which one it is?"

"Yeah kinda. He explained it while I actually combined my magic with the gear."

"May I see it?"

He nodded and said "Sacred Gear!"

Two scaly gauntlets came from his hands while fire ignites from the orb.

"What is this flames? This is even hotter than Riser's flames. Rias said in her head. What kind of sacred gear is that?

"Can I see a book on sacred gears?" Asked Kazuma.

She looked through her books and found it, tossing it to him.

He flipped to the page and pointed to it.

"This right here. Longinus class Boosted Gear. Ddraig, the red heavenly dragon."

Everyone except Koneko gasped, she just widened her eyes.

"So this is why you were so hard to revive. You may very well be worth it."

"Yeah. The boosted gear allows me boost my power level every 10 seconds and use it as my own. If I can get to a high enough level, I can boost faster. To the point of 2 times every second. While my magic is used to slay these type of enemies Dragons, God's, and Demons. That means I weird Dragon, God and Demon slayer magic too.

Everyone in the room jaws dropped all the way to the ground they never knew that Kazuma can weird this much power.

"Now that is done would you mind answering some of my questions." Said Kazuma.

"Sure" replied Rias

" Well why did you turn me into your devil slave Rias-senpai. " Kazuma said wearing his most innocent face he made Rias and Asia blush.

( Time Skip )

7:00 PM

( Kazuma POV )

As, I walk back home after being told everything I need and doing devil jobs tomorrow. I see a shadowy figure up the roof so I started to chase him as instinct told me to. I free run from house to house but I couldn't keep up until he went to the park and stop when he was surrounded by trees. As, I caught up to him he suddenly turns to me as I see his outfit ( the Assassins Creed outfit of Arnold Dorian )

"Took you long enough, Kazuma." Said the mysterious man until he pulled his hood down and there his face glimered as the light of the moon shone on him.

And there I recognised him Kazuto Kirigaya the leader of the Team Dragonslayer the strongest team of Fairy Tail.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Lightning Dragonslayer

Last time in Welsh Dragon or Dragonslayer…

"Hey, wait up!" I say as, I caught up to him he suddenly turns to me as I see his assassin's outfit.

"Took you long enough, Kazuma." Said the mysterious man until he pulled his hood down and there his face glimmered as the light of the moon shone on him.

And there I recognised him Kazuto Kirigaya the leader of the Team Dragonslayer the strongest team of Fairy Tail.

" Kazuto, I thought you died in our fight against Zeref."

" Seriously you actually thought that I would die if you did'nt die. Dude, you know I am stronger than you and you know that."

" Okay, I will bring you to my house and I will explain everything there."

" Sure." says Kazuto as he looks at Kazuma who looks ready to free-run to his house so he also ready and starts when Kazuma is already on the roofs.

Later…

Ding Dong! sounds the doorbell as Kazuma's mom rushes to the door and opens it.

" Hello, Kazuma would you like to introduce me to your friend." says his mom with a really bright smile. " Mom this is Kazuto, he needs a place to stay because he was abandoned by

his parents. Please." Kazuma obviously lying with the same innocent face he did to Rias to make sure that his Parent's will accept it ."

Well his mom not knowing how to resist his innocent face sighed with defeat and allowed Kazuto to live with them since they have two free guest rooms but they didn't expect what happened next

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" repeated Kazuto with anime tears flowing out from his eyes like a waterfall ( like Juvia cries when she misses Gray so much ) as he hugs Kazuma's Mom and Dad.

"Arigato,Okaa-san Otou-san."

They were taken back by Kazuto's words they didn't expect someone who was abandoned to treat them as his own parent's like that.

Later in so called Kazuto's Room…

As Kazuto was unpacking his stuff from his bag as he remembers the days he wore those clothes and as he reaches until his Cloak of the Midnight ( the black cloak he wears in the SAO opening ) , he decides to hide it in his closet bag as he also keeps his Infinity Blade with him as he unsheathes them and to check which one has the attribute of darkness and light. ( You will know this if you play infinity blade 1,2 and 3 the first infinity blade in the first and the second game is the light blade and the infinity blade in the third game is the dark blade ) he looks and holds them with care like it a baby. 'Elucidator and Dark Repulsor' as he looks to the dark blade then to the light blade.

"Hey, Kazuto we should sign you up in school next week just look around Japan and get used to the place and we will sign you up for school."

"Okay, sure" Kazuto says as Kazuma leaves the room.

Until he an idea popped up to his head, he ran to Kazuma's Parents room and asked if he could cook dinner as a sign of thanks, first they hesitated until the decided they want to try his cooking.

So Kazuto ended up sukiyaki for dinner

To be continued...


End file.
